


2 Months of Love

by yourbabephoebe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbabephoebe/pseuds/yourbabephoebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Brittany are long time best friends but harry wants to be more. They fall madly in love and want to spend forever together. What happens when Brittany is raced to the hospital? read on and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Months of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a short fan fic i wrote a couple of years ago and its pretty crappy quality but i will put it here anyways, read on and enjoy xx

Its 6:00am in the morning and I woke up and went to do my daily routine. I got up and brushed my hair and teeth and skipped breakfast, I then went and got changed and left to meet my best friend Harry at the bus stop. Harry finally arrived at the bus stop just as the bus pulled up and we got on. 

*At school*

The bus arrived at school late so everyone ran to their lockers and off to first period so they wouldn’t miss class, but Harry and I were just walking slowly behind everyone. As we walked into school we realized that first period was already over and the bell for second period was going off. Harry and I hurried off to our lockers and as I was running I heard Harry say something but I couldn’t hear him so I just went off. After second period was finished it was finally morning tea and as I was going to my locker Harry came up to me, ‘well what do you say?’  
‘What are you talking about Haz?’ I replied to him. It turns out that it was about what he said this morning,  
‘Well will you go out with me, cause I have had a crush on you since the start of last year?’ he said rather shyly.   
‘Harry I really don’t have time for a relationship at the moment but if you are man enough to wait for me until everything passes I will definitely go out with you.’ 

*6 months pass*

Harry came up to me and asked me a question that he had asked me quite a few months ago. ‘Will you go out with me?’ he asked me  
‘Harry I’m so sorry but I can’t, all of the drama has passed but I just can’t.’  
‘I get it you already have a boyfriend’, he said to me.  
‘No Harry I don’t have a boyfriend’  
‘Then why can’t you go out with me?’ he asked me with a whiny tone to his voice.  
‘Harry if I could, I would but I got told only a few weeks ago that I had been diagnosed with cancer and that I only have a couple of months to live.’  
‘Y-you have?’ he asked with his eyes starting to get watery. He burst out into tears  
‘I waited all this time for the girl I loved and now I find out that she can’t go out with me, but I don’t know why I’m crying because you’re the one that only has a couple of months to live.’  
‘Harry I want to go out with you,’ I said and his face lit up, ‘but I don’t want to break your heart when these couple of months pass.’  
‘I don’t care, I just want you to date me because I’m madly in love with you!’  
‘Ok Harry, I will go out with you.’ I replied to him.

*2 months pass*

I woke up at two o’clock with pain filling my body and I was rushed into the hospital. As soon as I got there I was put on to life support and I suddenly realized what was happening, then everything went black.

*Mum’s POV* 

She fell into a coma and stayed that way for three days, then when we were sitting in her room I saw that her heart rate monitor had fallen silent. ‘I’m sorry to say this but your daughter is gone,’ the doctor said to me. I couldn’t believe it my baby girl was gone forever, I decided I should call her boyfriend.  
‘Harry I’m so sorry to say this but Brittany has passed away.’ I couldn’t see him but I knew tears were welling up in his eyes, ‘the funeral is going to be this following Saturday.’ Without saying anything more he hung up.

*Saturday*

Everything was in place a few hours ago and now the guests started rolling in with their condolences. Once all of the guests had arrived I started the speech before tears started flowing out of my eyes uncontrollably. ‘I’ll take over from here,’ Harry said, ‘Brittany was my girlfriend for a very short time, she was the love of my life for a very long time and she will always be in my heart forever.’ 

*Harry’s POV*

The tears started pouring from my eyes and I couldn’t stop so I just went and sat down. After a few hours everyone started to leave but I just stayed. I went over to her coffin and she lay their looking so peaceful but then I came back into reality and remembered that I wouldn’t be able to see her ever again. I just started singing to her although I knew she couldn’t hear me, ‘I should of bought you flowers and held you’re hand, should’ve gave you all my hours when I had the chance.’ Tears started to well up in my eyes again, but it started raining so you couldn’t tell. It was really late by the time I had left and then it hit me, the love of my life was gone forever.


End file.
